Goodbye, You Idiot
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: Based on true events. Kunsel is leaving home for the first time to join Shin-Ra's military. Emilia, his childhood friend doesn't agree with his decision. Can she learn to forgive and accept his choice to leave? Not a Pairing. Rated T for mild language.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters; I do however own my OC Emilia. I make no profit off of this nor was it my intention.

* * *

**Dedicated to my friend Blake:** _You're such an idiot but you're still my friend, even if it'll take me a while to forgive you._

* * *

**Goodbye, You Idiot**

"How could you do this Kunsel!" cried the older teen, "I told you there were other options, I could of helped you, you could of gone to school and gotten a respectable job, but you're gonna throw it away just like that?"

"You don't understand," responded Kunsel, "they pay really, really good; I can make more money now that I could at some regular job."

"It's not always about money!" she shouted back, more tears running down her cheeks, "Money is crap if you're dead."

"Emilia, please, try to see it from my perspective" he tried to reason with the hysterical teen, "by the time I'm out I'll have so much money that I'll be able to pay myself through college and get a better paying job." Kunsel walked up to her and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders, "In a year I can even start living on my own, I can have my own place!"

"Don't pull that crap with me, nothing you say is going to make me like or agree with the military." The brunette stepped out of his grasp, brushing her tears away with her sleeve. Her chocolate brown hair acting as a veil to hide her face from him, her fists clenched so tightly that her normally tanned knuckles were bone white. "You're throwing your life away; you're allowing yourself to become a puppet."

"Emilia… Please… Don't say things like that," he sighed sadly.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" She glared up at him, her light brown eyes filled with anger, "I offered you my home, I offered you a place to stay so that you wouldn't be homeless since your dad doesn't want you to stay." She hugged her chest, "and what do you do? Throw it all back in my face, so how do you expect me to act?"

"I don't want to leave anyone like this," he stated quietly "besides staying with you would have become a burden after a while. I mean I don't know what I want to do with my life, I don't have a college plan and finding a job to even pay for college is difficult, there aren't a lot of good paying jobs out there and college isn't exactly cheap."

"So you're choosing the easy way out huh? Just because you're too afraid to try," Kunsel didn't respond, just lowered his head and looked at the ground. The dirty blond teen continued to avert his gaze away from her, not knowing what else to day, "you're a coward."

"It's my life Emilia!" he shouted back finally, "You said if people really cared about you then they would forgive you and support your decision."

"That hasn't changed, but right now, I feel like you just died." Kunsel was quiet again, so was Emilia, neither knowing what else to say. Minutes passed and neither said a word, they just stood there, silent.

After ten minutes of absolute quiet, Kunsel finally spoke "Emilia… I'm still alive…" He took a few steps towards her.

"Not for long," she felt like punching him, to knock some sense into him and feared that if she moved then she would do just that. With venom in her worlds she continued "once you're in you won't have much of a life."

"I don't know what to say anymore." Kunsel said defeated, "I'm sorry, but it's too late now, I already signed the contract, I leave today in the afternoon.

"You idiot," she whispered, "I have nothing more to say to you, just to go pack and to be careful." Her tears had dried at this point, "just be careful and I swear if you die, I'll use a Phoenix Down and kill you again."

Kunsel chuckled lightly, pulling Emilia into a tight hug, she didn't respond at first but then lightly hugged him back, "I'll stay in touch," he promised.

"Sure," she responded absently.

He let go of her, took in a deep breath and made his way towards the front door, opening it. "Emilia… Thank You, for everything." He waited for a response but heard nothing from her. "Bye Emilia" he said sadly, shutting the door behind him.

Emilia walked towards the window, looking out and seeing Kunsel walking away towards his house. She then ran to the door, opening and running onto the porch, "Scribbles!" Kunsel turned around at the sound of his nickname she had given him long ago and just smiled at her, "Goodbye you idiot!" He laughed for a second; then saluted her with two fingers and continuing on his way.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, that's it… I know its short but… I didn't bother to do grammar or spell check, sorry but I just didn't feel like it… I just wrote it in exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes, bits of the dialogue is the actual dialogue between me and my friend Blake. He's going off to join the U.S Air Force and well, I don't like it at all. But he's my friend and I love him even if I don't agree with him and he's in idiot. Please review if you want, if you don't, well I don't really care. I still feel I lost a friend._

This is "_The Azu Soul Lilly_" signing out.


End file.
